The instant invention is directed to a dyed fabric blend of aramid fibers and flame resistant (FR) cellulosic fibers.
Fabric blends of aramid fibers and flame resistant (FR) cellulosic fibers are known. See: Japanese Kokais 50-90778 and 58-87376, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,545 and 6,132,476. These fabric blends are popular today for use in protective garments. These blends are more comfortable than prior fabrics made of aramid fibers alone. Comfort is an important factor in the commercialization of such garments. Other important factors include, but are not limited to, availability of the fabric in various colors, cost of the fabric, durability of the fabric, and ability of the fabric to protect the wearer from specific hazard, such as fire, flame, or the like.
The blends of fibers give rise to greater comfort, but the blends are difficult to dye because aramid fibers and FR cellulosic fibers are so different, for example, these fibers require different dyes, processing aids, and dye process conditions. These fibers were so different, in fact, that until recently it was believed that such blends could not be dyed commercially in a blended form because the conditions (e.g., dye bath temperature for aramid dyeing) necessary to dye the aramid fibers would destroy the FR treatment on the cellulosic fiber. Therefore, aramid fiber producers offered xe2x80x9csolutionxe2x80x9d dyed aramid fibers. Solution dyed aramid fibers address the dyeing problem, but such fibers are expensive and limited in choice of color. In Japanese Kokai 50-90778, a fabric blend of aramid fibers and flame retardant rayon fibers is dyed in a bath containing reactive dyes and an assistant (dimethyl phosphate carboxy methylol amide) at a temperature less than 100xc2x0 C. In Japanese Kokai 58-87376, a fabric blend of aramid fibers and rayon fibers is dyed in a bath containing a basic dye and a carrier (i.e., acetophenones or paraphenyl phenol) at a temperature between 100xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,545, there is disclosed a two-step process for printing on a fabric blend of aramid fibers and FR cellulosic fibers. The blend is pretreated with a dye assistant, such as N-octyl-pyrrolidone (NOP), prior to printing and/or FR treatment. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,476, there is disclosed a two-step process for dyeing a fabric blend of aramids and FR rayon (viscose). First, the FR rayon fibers of the blend are dyed, in a conventional manner, and, thereafter, the aramid fibers of the blend are dyed in a xe2x80x9cjet-dyerxe2x80x9d at a temperature between 70-100xc2x0 C. using a dye assistant, e.g., N-octyl-pyrrolidone (NOP). While the latter process does provide a process for dyeing the blends, the process weakens the blend which reduces its strength and durability.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide dyed fabric blends of aramid fibers and FR cellulosic fibers and processes for producing them.
The instant invention is directed to dyed fabric blends of aramid fibers and flame resistant (FR) cellulosic fibers, which retains a substantial amount of its strength and durability after dyeing. The dyeing process comprises the steps of: providing a fabric comprising a blend of aramid fibers and cellulosic fibers, dyeing the cellulosic fibers of the fabric, and dyeing the aramid fibers of the fabric. Dyeing of the aramid fibers being preformed with low agitation, an aryl ester carrier, and, preferably, at a temperature between 100-110xc2x0 C.
The present invention is directed to a dyed fabric blend of aramid fibers and FR cellulosic fibers, which retains a substantial amount of its strength and durability after dyeing, and a process for dyeing that fabric. To illustrate this statement, reference is made to Table 1 where a blended fabric dyed according to the instant invention is compared to one dyed according to the procedure set out U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,476.
While not wishing to be bound to this theory, it is believed that, in the low temperature, prior art process, the aramid fibers are insufficiently crystallized and that higher temperatures facilitate crystallization.
Fabric blends refer to blends of aramid fibers and FR cellulosic fibers. Blends of these fibers may range from 20-80% aramid fibers in combination with about 80-20% FR cellulosic fibers. Blends having 40-65% aramid are preferred. Aramid fibers refer to both meta-aramid fibers and para-aramid fibers. Meta-aramids are the preferred aramid fiber. FR cellulosic fibers refer to rayon (viscose), acetate, tri-acetate, and lyocell which are pretreated with flame retardants. Rayon is the preferred cellulosic fiber. The aramid fibers, cellulosic fibers, and FR treatments, referred to herein, are conventional.
In the dyeing process, the aramid fibers and cellulosic fibers of the blend are dyed in separate steps. Dyeing refers to a single shade of color and the dye penetrating into both fibers. For example, the fabric is subjected to a dye bath for the aramid fibers and then to a dye bath for cellulosic fibers. The procedures of this process are set out below.
In the present invention, the blends are dyed in low agitation dyeing processes versus high agitation dyeing processes. While not wishing to be bound to this theory, it is believed that agitation causes the loss of FR treatment from the blend in addition to or instead of the dye bath temperature. Accordingly, if a low agitation process is used, then dye bath temperatures may be increased which, in turn, is less severe or more beneficial to the blend and allows the blend to retain greater strength and durability. High agitation processes include xe2x80x9cjet dyeingxe2x80x9d in which the dye liquor is impinged on the fabric moving through a venturi jet system. Low agitation processes include, for example, beam (package) dyeing, jig dyeing, and beck dyeing.
With regard to dyeing the FR cellulosic fibers of the blend, they are dyed in a conventional manner. The aqueous dye bath must include, for example, a dye stuff and a surfactant (wetting agent). The dye stuff is any conventionally used with cellulosic fibers. The preferred dye stuffs include vat dyes and reactive dyes. Other additives may also be included in the bath, for example, carriers, dispersing aids, surfactants, oil and water repellents, crease resistant and auxilory finishes, biologically protective finishes, and flame retardants. The liquor ratio is conventional; preferably, it is 1:15. Preferably, the blend is maintained in the bath at a temperature (preferably about 60xc2x0 C.) for a specific time (preferably about 30 minutes). Thereafter, the fabric is cooled and rinsed in a known manner.
With regard to dyeing the aramid fibers of the blend, they are preferably dyed in the manner set out below. The aqueous dye bath should include, for example, a dye stuff, a dispersing agent, a surfactant (e.g., wicking agent), and a carrier. The dye stuff is any conventionally used with aramid fibers. The preferred dye stuff includes cationic dyes or basic dyes. The dispersing agent is any conventionally used with the chosen dye stuff. The surfactant is chosen to ensure that the dye stuff is wetted on to the fibers. The carrier is chosen to facilitate dye penetration into the aramid fiber. The carrier is preferably an aryl ester, and most preferably 1-phenoxy-propanol. Other additives may also be included in the bath, for example, photo protective agents, antioxidants, and antistatic agents. The liquor ratio is conventional; preferably, it is 1:15. Preferably, the blend is maintained in the bath at a temperature (preferably between 100xc2x0 C. and 110xc2x0 C.) for a specific time (preferably about 45 minutes). Thereafter, the fabric is cooled and rinsed in a known manner.
After all dyeing has been completed, the fabric then can be finished in the conventional manner. The finishing process can include the application of wicking agents, water repellents, stiffening agents, softeners, and the like.